Sakura
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang menyerang tepat didadanya, menghantam keras jantungnya, membuat detakannya menggebu-gebu, seakan akan keluar dari rongganya.


**Sakura**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **GaaraxSakura**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang menyerang tepat didadanya, menghantam keras jantungnya, membuat detakannya menggebu-gebu, seakan akan keluar dari rongganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara tidak pernah menggombal jika kalian ingin tahu. Pemuda kelas 2 SMA tersebut lebih suka berdiam diri di pojokan kelas dan membaca buku daripada mengoceh tidak jelas di jam kosong, _buang-buang waktu saja,_ pikirnya. Ia akan memasang _headset_ putih di kedua telinganya, mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, dan mulai membaca. Membaca apa saja, ia hanya suka membaca tanpa peduli apa yang ia baca. Mulai dari bacaan berat seperti sejarah-sejarah di negara lain sampai komik macam _Naruto._ Dia bukan tipe anak nakal karena tampangnya yang sangar dan sikapnya yang dingin, apalagi tipe anak baik karena hanya berdiam dan membaca buku. Bukan, dia hanya pemuda biasa yang ingin menikmati hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Mungkin, tidak, itu memang terjadi, selama 17 tahun hidupnya dia tidak pernah melirik yang namanya perempuan, apalagi jatuh cinta, _ungkapan macam apa itu_ , pikirnya. Bahkan teman-temannya, bukan teman-teman yang bisa kau ajak curhat atau tertawa bersama jika berhadapan dengan Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menganggap _teman-teman_ adalah anak-anak, seluruh anak-anak di sekolah yang mau bicara dengannya di lingkungan sekolah, tidak di luar sekolah. Di luar sekolah adalah hidupnya sendiri, sendiri tanpa pengganggu. Beberapa orang, mungkin satu atau dua, semacam Sasuke dan Sai yang sejenis dirinya, pernah mengatakan bahwa ia gay hanya karena ia belum pernah pacaran. Heol, jangan bandingkan ia dengan dua pemuda sialan tersebut. Sai, si pemuda dengan tangan ajaibnya ketika melukis, selalu menyunggingkan senyum palsu, pendiam tapi sangat _playboy,_ tanyakan saja, gadis mana yang belum pernah ia kencani di sekolah ini? Sungguh. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda yang konon kekayaannya tak akan habis sampai 100 turunan itu, jangan tanyakan lagi, dia, pemuda emo yang cueknya mengalahkan dirinya itu, diam-diam sangat setia pada tunangannya, gadis kelas sebelah yang terkenal karena kegugupannya pada siapapun, bahkan keluarganya, Hyuuga Hinata. Oh, mungkin gadis ini saja yang tidak pernah dipacari Sai, karena, yah, dengar-dengar Sasuke dan Hinata sudah dijodohkan sejak dalam kandungan.

Kembali pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba merasa hari ini sangat aneh, benar-benar aneh. Okey, hari ini cuaca memang cerah, angin sejuk berhembus sejak pagi, menggugurkan daun-daun momiji kemerahan diberbagai tempat. Langit membentang biru, dengan sedikit awan putih menghiasi. Suasana kelas masih seperti biasanya, berisik, penuh tawa, kejar-kejaran, dan teriakan. Bahkan ketika seorang _sensei_ memasuki kelas, Gaara hanya menurunkan kakinya dan melanjutkan membaca sejarah bangsa Yunani kuno. Bahkan ketika sang _sensei_ dengan luka di atas hidungnya tersebut menyuruh seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Konohagakure pun, ia tetap tidak peduli. Ngomong-ngomong salah seorang teman Gaara kemarin berangkat ke Konoha untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar, sudah gitu aja, dan sekarang digantikan dengan salah satu siswa dari sana.

" _Ohayou, minna san._ Haruno Sakura _desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimassu._ "

Entah apa yang membuat Gaara tiba-tiba mendongak, meninggalkan bacaannya, dan memperhatikan siswa baru yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri. Harusnya suara siswa tersebut langsung tertelan dengan bisingnya para sipanse jantan yang melontarkan siulan atau huru-hara pada teman baru mereka. Padahal Gaara juga tengah mendengarkan musik dengan volume cukup keras, tempat duduknya berada di pojokan paling belakang. Namun seakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat, ia sendiri sampai terkejut. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang dapat ia dengar, bahkan ketika ia melepas _headset_ nya sekalipun. Gerakan anak-anak sekelas juga melambat, _slowmotion._

Gaara kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, dilihatnya gadis baru tersebut baru saja mengangkat tubuhnya setelah membungkuk. Dan, tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu, gadis tersebut melemparkan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang menyerang tepat didadanya, menghantam keras jantungnya, membuat detakannya menggebu-gebu, seakan akan keluar dari rongga dadanya. Rasanya nyeri, sekaligus menyenangkan. Gaara bahkan semakin tak habis pikir, ketika kelereng _emerald_ gadis tersebut terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Dia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya seakan-akan berkesan _cute,_ tidak, atau jangan-jangan gadis tersebut memang _cute._ Entah mengapa, Gaara tiba-tiba panik sendiri, ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ya sangat salah. Jantungnya belum berdetak normal, ditambah lagi sekarang ia dapat melihat bunga-bunga sakura berwarna merah muda berguguran memenuhi kelas. Entah mengapa anak-anak jadi tampak sangat bahagia.

"Gaara!"

HAH! Gaara benar-benar terkejut, teriakan barusan membuat telinga kanannya berdengung, sangat sakit. Ia bahkan sampai memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya. Dan ketika ia sadar, semua murid di kelas tengah memperhatikan, tak terkecuali Iruka _sensei_ dan gadis tersebut.

"Hey, _daijobu_?"

Gaara menoleh, mendapati Hidate yang menatapnya curiga. Sepertinya pemuda berambut panjang tersebut yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan ia hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Okay, Sakura _san,_ kau dapat duduk di samping Ino san."

" _Hai'_ , _Arigatou, sensei._ "

….

Pertukaran pelajar akan berlangsung selama 3 bulan ke depan. Semenjak kejadian yang membuat dada pemuda Sabaku tersebut menjadi sesak, tak ada yang berubah lagi, terutama untuk dirinya. Tidak juga, mungkin harinya terlihat lebih hidup, bagi dirinya, meski bagi orang lain ia tetaplah pemuda cuek yang tidak peduli sekitarnya. Baginya, harinya lebih sering berwarna merah muda, se-merah muda rambut Sakura. Gadis tersebut membawa banyak warna pada kelas ini, ditambah lagi ia berteman dengan Ino yang pada dasarnya cerewet dan juga _hyperactive,_ mereka sama-sama gadis yang ceria, berbeda dengan Shion, murid pertukaran, yang sangat _bossy_ karena orang tuanya adalah Ketua Komite Sekolah. Bahkan senyum dan tawa sang gadis sakura mampu membuat jantung Gaara kembali berdetak tidak normal.

"Hey bro, _are you okey_?"

Gaara menoleh, mendapati Sai yang duduk tepat di sampingnya sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone_ nya. Gaara tak menanggapi, ia kembali terdiam, hari ini tak ada buku yang ia bawa, ia juga lupa memasukkan _headset_ nya ke dalam tas. Jadi ia hanya duduk diam.

"Kupikir, kau bahkan tidak berkedip sedetikpun dalam memperhatikan Sakura. Ada yang aneh dengannya?"

" _Nani_?" kali ini Gaara menoleh, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kembali menjadi-jadi, ia bahkan sedikit takut jika Sai mendengarnya karena dentumannya begitu keras mengetuk.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Gaara memang sangat ahli dalam mengatur _poker face,_ mungkin dari lahir ia memang tak memiliki ekspresi, bahkan Sai pun tak dapat membaca meski saat ini mereka berhadapan. Sai mendecih pelan sambil tersenyum, ia meninggalkan Gaara, tidak, lebih tepatya meninggalkan kelas, menghampiri seorang gadis yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

Dan Gaara, Gaara tak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

….

Ini mungkin bulan pertama yang terlewati tanpa terjadi apa-apa, Gaara tak pernah ingin mencari tahu atas ketidaknyamanan hatinya, ia lebih suka membiarkannya mengalir, mengetahui jawabannya dengan sendiri. Dia tidak suka berbasa-basi, apalagi mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada oranglain, ia lebih menyukai kesendirian. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia rasakan dan ia mengerti.

Hujan, Gaara sangat membenci hujan yang terkadang turun disertai angin di tengah musim gugur seperti ini. Ia seakan meleleh dan hancur ketika berhadapan dengan hujan, hujan menghancurkan hidupnya. Itu saja. Ia benci hujan sama seperti ia membenci kepergian ibunya.

"Hay."

Gaara berjengit kaget, seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, ia bahkan tak mendengar kedatangannya.

"Kenapa kau suka menyendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur teramat halus, padahal Gaara berusaha mengabaikannya, ia bahkan diam-diam menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Menghindari seseorang yang membuat jantungnya serasa akan meledak akhir-akhir ini.

"Hhh, padahal aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Ia menelisik perlahan, menelusuri pahatan sempurna dari seorang Gaara. Ia mendengar banyak hal mengenai pemuda ini, dingin, cuek, tidak peduli, anti-sosial, bahkan sampai gay. Dia bahkan tertawa keras ketika mendengar Ino bercerita bahwa sepertinya Gaara itu gay. Ia tidak percaya, entahlah, ia hanya tidak percaya. Bahkan gadis Haruno tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap pemuda ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar 'berteman'?"

Mereka terdiam. Gaara merasa bodoh, kata-kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja. Mau ia tarik sekalipun juga percuma rasanya, tidak akan memperbaiki apapun dan tentu itu bukan dirinya sama sekali. Lagian kalian juga paham bagaimana arti 'teman' bagi Gaara.

"Lantas, mengapa kita tidak mencobanya."

Dan senyum cantik tersebut kembali menghantam jantung Gaara. Berkali-kali, terus-menerus, dan tak akan pernah berhenti hanya sampai di situ, selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **01/06/2017 – 20:08**

 **.**

Arrrggghhhh, mungkin ini sangat tidak jelas, aku bingung ending seperti apa yang ingin aku buat. Rencananya sih mau ngegombal, tapi kok, jadi aneh ya? Ya sudahlah, biarkan. Hahaha. Lagian di atas juga sudah di jelaskan bahwa Gaara tidak pernah menggombal. Hahahaha.


End file.
